


Stitches: Autumn

by heartdontfailmenow



Series: Stitches [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rated T for implications towards the end, rainy day fluff, shardsverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdontfailmenow/pseuds/heartdontfailmenow
Summary: Elsa and Alarik decide to go out for a picnic.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stitches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stitches: Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Alarik is ShardsofArendelle's OC!

_August, 1854_

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” Elsa said as she pulled the picnic blanket out from the basket, “it looks like it’s going to rain,”

“It’s not going to rain,” Alarik said, grinning and taking the other side of the blanket and helping her lay it out on the grassy part of the fjord. It was early autumn, so there were still some wildflowers blooming on the cliff’s walls behind them, as the rest of Arendelle’s flora was beginning to turn red and orange and gold. Even so, the skies had a greyish tinge to them, the air around them cooler than usual. “Besides,” he told her, “you need a break,”

She sat down on the blanket, beginning to unpack their picnic basket. “Perhaps I do,” she murmured, and when Alarik made a move to sit behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them, she sighed softly.

How long they sat there, just watching the waves on the fjord as Alarik continued massaging her shoulders, they didn’t know, but eventually Elsa turned her attention from the waves in front of them to turn around and press her lips to his.

A clap of thunder caused them to separate, looking up at the sky as the dark, rolling clouds overhead began to pour, rain pelting them.

He took her hand, and they began to run back to the castle, leaving behind the picnic blanket and basket. They would just have to come back for them later.

As they ran, Elsa suddenly began to laugh.

“What’s so funny, Darling?” Alarik asked.

“Just…running around in the rain…I don’t think I’ve done this since I was a child,” Elsa said, spreading out her arms and letting the rain fall on her. She looked so carefree and happy, and Alarik scooped her in his arms and continued running. “What are you doing?”

“Sweeping you off your feet!” he cried out over the sound of the rumbling thunder.

This only made her laugh harder as he made careful running steps towards the castle, making sure not to drop her. A gust of wind blew, and some autumn leaves caught in their hair, red and orange and gold.

***

When they finally made it to the castle, they passed through the back entrance, closest to the fjord, so that they wouldn’t get as much water on the carpet.

Finally, they made it to their bedroom, Alarik pushing the door open with Elsa still in his arms. He kicked off his muddy shoes and left it by the door, before setting Elsa down, so that they could both dry off.

Or at least he tried to.

When he tried to set Elsa down, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck, saying nothing. Her skin was flushed, hair plastered to her head, and her eyes were bright from all her laughter, and he couldn’t help but notice the way her rain soaked clothes clung to her form.

She was beautiful.

“Are you cold?” she asked him, noticing the way he shivered from the rain.

“A little,” he admitted. The raindrops were pelting the window pane now, and lighting tore across the sky.

“Well then,” Elsa said, smiling up at him, her hands wandering to the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it deftly, “I’m gonna have to warm you up then, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was totally the rainy day when their firstborn was conceived ;)


End file.
